Clan:Deviljho Bashers
Just stay calm... and kill the Deviljho! Hello! Welcome to the Deviljho Bashers! We hunt many monsters in this clan, whether it is a simple hunt, a gathering quest, or even a splendid Elder Dragon Hunt! There is room for everyone in this clan, provided they prove their worth in battle! We also enjoy Bashing those Deviljho Skulls right in, and DANCING OVER THEIR STINKING CARCASSES! ..... Sorry, Just got a little dark there..... Anyways, we also have our own "Events"... which range from a single monster, to even multiple quests. Be sure to check our "EVENTS!" section regularly! I did research, and It looks like even people in Europe can play with us, so if you are from, lets say, the UK, you are free to join us! UPDATE: We need a catchphrase and an emblem. If anyone on this wiki can post either one or both of them, I wil be glad. EVENTS! NOTE: Events will be based on the leader's HR. None yet.... Members of note.... Note: Feel free to edit your own "Profile" here in the clan. Gojira57 *MH4U Hunter name(s): Hurricurse (Main/ Male Hunter), Serana (female hunter) *Hurricurse's HR: 7 *Serana's HR: 0 *Favorite weapon class: Blademaster *Weapons mastered: Dual Blades, Hammer, Insect Glaive and Charge blade, and maybe the lance and gunlance. *Will try: The Bow from time to time, maybe *Friend Code: 3351-5332-3904 Monsters I like to hunt: *Zinogre *Stygian Zinogre *Deviljho (Darn thing is too stupid to not eat tainted meats!) *Brachydios Least Favorite Monster(s) to hunt: *Seregios (that darn Bleeding status, ugh.) *Pink Rathian *Yian Garuga (He hits like a truck, even at low rank!) *Rajang (Chaotic battle, yet I love his music.) Current Objectives: *Get to G-rank Other Notes: *I will probally be using two different hunters, But I find female armors to be better than the males' armor sets for some reason. *I love the mechanics behind the charge blade and Insect Glaive. *Finished whole ofline story with Hurricurse, and will do the same with Serana. *Will be online from time to time, mostly on weekends and late weekdays. *Looking forward to playing with others of this clan. Ukanlos Subspecies *Hunter name: Deimos *Residence: UK *HR: 130 (G-Special) *Favourite weapon class: Blademaster *Weapons mastered: Insect Glaive, Hammer, Charge Blade, Switch Axe, Dual Blades *Current Objective(s): To fully upgrade all weapons and armour / To obtain a powerful Greatsword *Friend Code: 0576-5800-9688 Notes *Typically online late at weekdays (UK time zone) and often on weekends. *Weapons used often: Insect Glaive, Hammer, Charge Blade, Switch Axe *Weapons used occasionally: Great Sword, Gunlance, Hunting Horn, Dual Blades *I absolutely hate Khezu and Red Khezu; Damn them to the depths of hell. Master Ceadeus 27 *Hunter name: Jon (can sometimes be different) *HR: (MH3U|6) (MH4U|0) *Favorite weapon class: Blademaster *Weapons mastered: Dual Blades, Great Sword, Hammer *Will try: The Insect Glaive Notes I've grown to love the Insect Glaive, and thus will use it often. Dark Magala *Hunter Name: Turquoise *HR: zero *Favorite weapon class: Blademaster *Weapons mastered:Dual Blades,Bow *Will try: To master the Charge Blade BannedLagiacrus *Hunter Name: BannedDino(MH3U|HR156)-(MH4G|HR351) BannedLagi-(MH4U|HR75 (GR1)) *Main Weapons: Just about anything excluding Hunting Horns *Most Used Weapons: Long Sword, Great Sword, Charge Blade, Insect Glaive, Hammer *Least Used Weapons: Bow, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun(Only Really Used On Higher Ranks) *MH4U Friend Code: 4742-4900-5324 *MH4G JP Friend Code: 5456-0430-5232 *Times I Usually Play: Later on during the weekdays but very actively on weekends Notes About BannedLagiacrus *I love the MH Series from the ecologies about each monster. *I constantly am researching monsters in order to better understand them while also better respecting them. *I hate capturing monsters due to knowing what the Guild does to them. *The monsters I fear most is Yian Garuga, Frenzied Brachydios, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Stygian Zinogre, and Rajang. *The monster I hate most is Kirin. *I'm willing to help a person until they get the items they needed for a weapon or armor. Nrex117 * Hunter Name: Gravious P * Hunter Rank: MH3U-4, MH4U-4 * Weapons of Choice: Great Sword, Hammer, Charge Blade. * Most used weapon: Great Sword, Hammer. * Weapons I dislike: Bow, Dual Blade. * Monsters I love: Brute Tigrex, Yian Garuga, Brachydios, Seregios. * Monsters I loathe: Stygion Zinogre, DevilJho, Khezu, Giginox. * Play Time: Any time between 4:00pm-8:00pm Eastern standard time on the weekdays, weekends anytime! * Friend Code: 2423-5186-0867 Mithril Lord *Hunter Name:Colton *Hunter Rank: MH3U:5, MH4U:0 (I Can't grind hardcore for Hunter rank *Weapons of choice: Switch axe, dual blades, longsword, anything that has a high DPS *Playtime: *Friend Code: Notes about Mithril Lord I hate going out and gathering resources. Top 4 worst hunts: Gigginox, Ceadeus, Purple Ludroth, Pink Rathian Werequaza86 *Hunter Name: Male-Werequaza, Female-Fuko *Hunter Rank: Werequaza-123, Fuko-0 *Weapons of choice: Chargeblade, Gunlance *Playtime: 246:42 *Friend Code: Notes about Werequaza86 *My top 3 monsters are Zinogre, Gigginox, and Great Wroggi *There are no monsters I hate, just some I hate fighting. *That would include Lagiacrus, Gravios, Teostra, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, and probably more. Cottonmouth255 *Hunter Name: Volantes (male), Cm255 (female) *Hunter Rank - Volantes HR 102, Cm255 HR 4 *Weapons of Choice: Charge Blade and Insect Glaive (and occasionally Lance or Switch Axe) *Friend Code: TBA *Favorite Monsters to Hunt: Seregios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Seltas Queen, Chameleos **Least Favorite: F*CKING RAJANG *To-Do List: Finish adding Decorations to armor, finish upgrading weapons, unlock Shah Dalamadur and White Fatalis, clear every quest